Love, Life and ShapeShifting
by Aries4495
Summary: In this FanFic Bella tells the story of her kidnap by an EVIL person. She is saved by Edward who is a ShapeShifter. It is a story of LOVE, BETRAYAL and HAPPINESS. They are still human they just have power's. This is my first FanFic so please be nice. XX A
1. Love, Life and ShapeShifting

**This is my first FanFic so please don't be too harsh. I really enjoyed writing it and I hope you will enjoy reading it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Twilight stuff's, only in my dreams!!!!**

"_This is me," I pronounced. "I'm broken, you of all people know that, but eventually I'll heal, Take it or leave it"_

"_I'll take it," he said and then he was in front of me and he was crushing his lips to mine. An experience too long denied, that was my last coherent thought for the next fifty minutes. We broke apart with a jolt when I heard my parent's car pull onto the drive and parted unhappily a few moments after that. I danced to bed with a Cheshire cat grin stretching my face. I caught a few of my parents' secret glances to each other, but didn't care enough to worry what they thought was up with me. That night I dreamt. I didn't know that a very happy cat sat curled at my feet all night and watched me sleep. When I woke the events of the night before came flooding back to me and I started to sing._

I woke from my daydream with a start.

"Bella, Earth to Planet Bella. Are you receiving me?" My English teacher was saying. The entire class, minus one, burst into peals of laughter and only the feel of Edward's hand on mine stopped the anger, which was bubbling up inside me, from overflowing. He leaned over and whispered in my ear,

"Careful, Bella, concentrate on something else." But I was already concentrating on the velvet quality of his voice and his fingers intertwined with mine. Concentrating on the sparkling jade colour of his eyes and the love shining from their depths. Love of me. But life wasn't always like this; I shuddered as the memories came flooding back.

_The room I was in was cold and dark. The tears felt like they were carving lines into my face. I had been locked up in here for hours. It felt like the walls were closing in on me, I wondered if I would ever leave this place, would this be the last thing I saw? The darkness, before I went into the light. The notion amused me so much I nearly laughed. I checked as a shaft of light flashed onto my face. I felt a cold finger slowly graze my cheek, and then the air around me shimmered. It no longer bothered me knowing that it was something inhuman that had captured me._

"_Morning Bella Bunny" the familiar voice murmured. The pet name irritated me, and she knew it._

"Bella" Edward's soft voice broke into my reverie; I shivered and reached up to touch my cheek. But before my hand managed to reach the spot where those rivers of tears had run, another stroked slowly along my cheekbone. Edward. I had internally sworn not to ever think about those dreadful few weeks again. I always slipped up occasionally but lately they had started to getfewer and far between and this one, so vivid, had surprised me with its intensity.

ExB ExB ExB ExB

By some good fortune I had managed to drift through the day without accident. We were in the car before Edward spoke.

"Bella, what was it today?" he said with a sigh. I could tell it wasn't from impatience, but from worry that I was slipping back into the awful depression that his return had pulled me out of. One day he had come to my house and at a single look at his beautiful face, I was fine. I was very nearly happy. From then on it had all gone up hill. I got back my good grades; fell completely head over heels for him, my parents no longer looked at me like I was mental. Not that they know what Edward is, they would hit the roof if they found out, that much I can tell. I'm not a mind reader, unlike some people I know, namely Edwards's friends, but I can tell. The fact that Edward can Read Memories **(Not Minds) **can be helpful. Locked in that room with only a rat for company, I didn't realize that there was a witness to my torture, not until the day he turned into a human. In human form I fell hopelessly in love with him and he went through it all with me. He could feel my pain mixed with the love I felt for him and he helped me through it all. I sometimes wonder, even now when everything is great, whether I would have gotten out of there if it wasn't for him. I hate to dwell on stuff like that, being away from Edward makes it harder and he knows that so it's not often that we are apart. So an overview, I have the most gorgeous, clever, amazing boyfriend ever. Even better than all that is the fact that im in love with probably the coolestthing ever. A ShapeShifter. Group Two to be exact.

**What do you think? Any good for a 13 year old? Please review it and let people know if you think it's any good.**

**XX**

**April**


	2. That Witch

**A.N. Heya everyone. Someone asked me to write another chapter and I did, but seriously if I don't get some more hits and stuff I won't write anymore. (Sad face)**

**Disclaimer = I don't own any Twilight stuff, only Stephenie Meyer does. (Sigh dramatically) I love her for her writing but I hate her because she's made me fall in love with a fictional character. Being single doesn't help either. Oh if only Edward was mine, I'm so much better for him than (Spitting name in disgust) Bella. **

"It was just the room, and that evil witch, with her stupid pet name" I said in answer to his question. Then I shuddered. Edward pulled over before I had time to react, he shifted into my favourite shape and the air around him shimmered. The little black cat, curled up on my knee. He shut his eyes and I could feel him gently probing my thoughts for the memory of that dark, little room. I let him, I was used to it. I slowly closed my eyes and I found myself drawing little circles along his back. I quickly stopped as I knew that touching him, distracted him, but instead he arched his back and murmured "Keep doing that, it helps." I was surprised that he'd spoken in cat form. He tried not to because it sort of freaked me out having Edward's voice come out of a cat's mouth. I didn't mind the rest of it though, well, minus the hairballs and stuff. Like I said it was infinitely cool going out with a ShapeShifter, I got to travel through the town on wolf-back or tiger-back, run with a cheetah, and even fly with a giant golden eagle. I could feel myself drifting towards sleep; it was soothing having a heavy bundle of fur on my knee.

I was on the verge of unconsciousness when there was a knock on the window; I woke with a start, and came face to face with a police officer. I quickly opened the door and climbed out with a yawn. Then I started to panic, Edward had disappeared.

"Why are you parked on the hard shoulder of a motorway?" The police officer barked.

"Am I?" I asked innocently. I had to act. I had to pretend I didn't know where I was. "My boyfriend was driving me home to Newcastle," I snorted to myself. Newcastle? I started to calm down as I felt Edward approaching, not at human pace either._ "_Where are we?_"_ I asked, my voice breaking at exactly the right place, I had many memories that I drew on to make me cry and I picked the best one or the worst depending on how you looked at it. "What's going on?" I sobbed. "Sam" I started shouting. I didn't want them to know our names. "Where are you?"

"Calm down" the policeman was saying to me. "What's your name?" I could feel Edward getting closer, I was almost certain he was going to appear as a jaguar. What's wrong with restarting the rumours about the Horror of Hartlepool?

"What's your name?" The man repeated, and then he screamed.

Edward shot out of a nearby bush like a bullet. He ran straight at the policeman and then crouched down in front of me. He slowly started circling me and then gave me a quick wink before springing. He knocked me over gently and then quickly licked my face from top to bottom. I refrained from laughing with difficulty. I glanced over Edward's shoulder and saw the policeman approaching, taser in hand. I looked back at the love of my life and saw the apology in his eyes. The officer fired just as Edward sprang out of the way. The taser prongs hit me with a great force but it was nothing to what came next. 200 volts of electricity shot through my body, only enough to stun, but rather painful. I didn't even have time to shriek. My back arched in reflex. I could see Edward crouched underneath his mum's Ford, indecision in his eyes. I stared into them, willing him to make the right decision, though my sight was blurry. It reminded me of my time in that room. Being hurt and healed over and over. The knowledge that every noise I made hurt the one I loved was what stopped me from screaming. It was the same now. If I even whimpered Edward would shift back to help me and then what? So I lay there and didn't make a noise. When I had collected my wits, I winked, that was the signal. As Edward sprung again, I slowly closed my eyes and in my head I started to sing the song I wrote for Edward when I was locked up. Within a few seconds I was humming and then I started to sing it out loud, I added another verse about rippling muscles, snarls and raised fur that I could hear and feel in the background, mixed with the policeman's screams. I sang louder to block out the noises. Then Edward was singing it with me, he lifted me gently and sat me in the back of the car on his knee. He came in with the supporting bass notes in the chorus and drew out the long, last note.

**I hope this has cleared up the plot a tiny bit but if you still don't understand it then all will be explained later. Tell your friends about me please. (If you liked it)**

**XX**

**April**


	3. Family Night

Heya Everyone

**Sorry it took so long, life got in the way. Again. I'm at school doing this so I have to be fast. Hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer = I don't own anything. Unfortunately.**

"I'm sorry Bella, so very sorry." He sounded really upset.

I reached up one finger and slowly traced a pattern along his face and over his mouth, whilst taking care not to check what had happened to the policeman. He probably ran, I tried to reassure myself. Edward was very protective over me.

"It's okay, it was necessary, and you were here, so I was fine." I crooned. "I swear, I'm fine" I said with more force than necessary and when he opened his lips to talk, I stopped him with my own. We sat like that for five minutes and then Edward shifted into squirrel-form underneath me and jumped into the front seat, shifting back to human in mid air. To my dismay I squealed.

"Show off" I muttered and clambered into the front passenger seat. He just smiled. We didn't get home for another half an hour. We talked aimlessly about our English essay for a while and then lapsed into companionable silence. I never had to even think when I was with him, the words flowed easily. He dropped me at home and said

"See you in an hour." I looked at the clock utterly bewildered it was only 7pm. We had an arrangement. Edward officially 'left' at nine o'clock, but by ten, I would find him curled up on my bed in whatever form he fancied and then he would stay the night.

"Family night" he reminded me. He gently squeezed my hand and then he was gone. I stood staring after him for a few minutes then I went inside.

"Hiya mum" I sang.

"You seem happy" She remarked from her position behind the ironing board.

"I am" I replied cheerily and took a careful seat on the settee. Everyday was amazing. Everyday I encountered something new. It was like that party Edward took me to. It was his old friend John's 18th birthday and we all congregated at John's house.

_There were 5 boys and their 5 girlfriends. Then there was Edward and I, we made up the 6__th__ couple. Only three of us, including me, knew that the boys were all ShapeShifters. Within a few hours there was only Megan, Lorie and I left. We were sat in the lounge on our own A low bellow shook the room._

"_What was that?" Lorie asked in a worried voice. We all walked cautiously to the window and with one glance our vague suspicions were confirmed. For in the garden two fully-grown rhinoceroses fought. I could see Edward on the sidelines, as always the peacemaker. He was trying to separate the two before they did any serious damage. He approached the nearest rhino slowly, and placed his hand on its shoulder. Time didn't slow down. It just seemed to me that the adrenaline made my brain work faster. The rhino whirled and lunged at him. Edward shifted into a tiger, and sprung out of the way. However, the rhino turned too, he glanced Edward on the right haunch and I watched him fall. The blood seemed to bring the two rhino's to their senses. They shook and very slowly changed back. I was amazed to see that it took minutes for them to shift as it only took Edward a millisecond. I had never considered that Edward was different from the rest of his kind. It took a second for me to remember that Edward was hurt, I launched myself out of the back door and I was on my knees by the tigers' side in seconds, he shifted moments later and I was sat stroking Edwards's gorgeous face instead of an animals'. He struggled to sit upright and then shakily stood. He tested his weight on his injured leg, and when he realized it was steady, he put his full weight on it._

"_Right" he said with vigor, "Lets go inside!" He threw one arm around my waist and whispered in my ear, "I'm fine, I heal fast." and then added "ShapeShifter thing" at my unconvinced glance. "Will you be satisfied if I let you look?" he queried. I didn't bother to answer; he already knew my answer was yes._

I giggled as I remembered my surprise when I looked through the jagged rip of his trousers and found just a tiny pink scar that faded as I watched. My mum looked up from the ironing in surprise.

"If I didn't know you better I would say you were on drugs. You're positively euphoric!" she exclaimed. I just smiled and ran up the stairs. I quickly changed into a black pair of jeans and my only coloured top, pink, before spending ten minutes doing my hair and make up. My parents and Edward's were taking both of our families to the local pub for dinner, it was a monthly thing. My dad begrudged losing his little girl, so he forced us to dinner the first of every month so that he could check that Edward was still sane. The same went for Edward's parents except they are more laid back. I didn't actually mind spending the night with the families, Edward's younger sister is really good company. She is half ShapeShifter, half human and called Emily. She's a year younger than me, 15, and can only shift into wolf form, and quite slowly at that. She is only Edward's half sister, both of Edward's parents were Shifters, but when his Mum died, his Dad married a human and their first and last child was Emily. She loves that she can shift, it doesn't bother her that she is different from her Shifter friends.

"Emily? Are you still a single pringle?" I queried.

"No" she replied and I was surprised by the glumness in her tone.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I asked. She paused and looked uncomfortable. "Oh come on, I won't tell anyone" I added soothingly. She just glared at Edward who was getting drinks at the bar.

"I always tell him to steer clear of anything to do with you." I told her.

"Well," she paused again as if to decide whether I could be trusted. "Joe is perfect" Apparently I was trustworthy. I opened my mouth to speak but she held up a finger and I closed it again. "That's the problem, he is too perfect. Perfect grades, perfect hair, perfect everything. He is the most popular, won the best smile award. Everyone loves him." She sighed.

"Everyone but you?" I asked.

"You got it in one." she replied.

"Well," I paused wondering if she could take the barefaced truth. I decided she could. "Get rid of him then." I pronounced. Her mouth fell open in shock." Not like that" I protested disapprovingly. " If you aren't happy then what's the point? Do you think you will ever like him?" I took her silence as a yes. "Do it face to face, no witnesses, and tell him how you feel. You can always run if it gets too much." I advised.

"Yes, you're right. Like always. God, sometimes I really hate how smug you are. You and Edward are so perfect together I can't wait for when I have someone who I can..." she trailed of sounding sad.

I gave her a quick hug and then said "Oh. Do you want to know the one thing I really hate about ShapeShifter boys? Or just boys in general? The mud. I'm forever finding it in bed." I froze as I realized what my comment implied. "Oops. I didn't mean that how it came out" Emily just laughed.

"Oh I won't tell anyone your little secret." Emily said with a giggle concealed in her words. "Don't worry" Then Edward returned from the bar and gave her a murderous glare. She backed away and sat back with her parents. I could see her shoulders shaking with laughter. I turned to Edward with a slight smile lifting the corners of my mouth. I was shocked to find his face inches from mine. I gasped in surprise and saw Edward flick a glance towards my parted lips and back again. He slowly lowered his mouth to my ear and whispered "Shall we go outside." anticipation underlying his words. We crept out of the back door and he picked me up bridal style and stood me in front of him round the side of the building. Once again he slowly bent his head. He planted a kiss on my collarbone. He moved gently upward and then across my cheek brushing my skin with his lips. He paused at the corner of my mouth and I could feel my breath coming faster. Then he kissed me full on the lips. I sighed happily and leaned further towards him. I felt his hands settle familiarly on my waist, and I let him slowly walk me towards the wall. With my back pressed firmly against it, I allowed my hands to drift into the back pockets of his jeans. Our lips melted together and I let the wonderful sensation flood through my body. We were molded together for nearly ten minutes when Edward pulled away and wrapped an arm around my waist. He knew that I only snatched the minimum amount of oxygen when he kissed me and that I was unable to support my own weight occasionally.

"We better go inside" he murmured and then sighed.

"Let me have a minute to catch my breath" I was panting. Edward gave a slight laugh and I joined in with a breathy giggle.

"Come on" I said and I was unable to muster any enthusiasm. I snorted at my dreary tone but stopped when Edward kissed hungrily along my jaw.

"Don't say it like that," he mumbled against my neck. "We don't have to be here, you know that. We could go anywhere!" he said emphatically. I placed my hands on either side of his lovely face and pulled it gently from my neck.

"You know I don't mind that much, I just wish we had more of this" I gestured to me backed up against a wall, Edward's hands on my hips, my hands on either side of his face and smiled sadly.

"Your wish is my command" he pronounced and then whispered tantalizingly, "Later." we walked back to our table. I caught Emily's sad look and realized the extent of her despair. We all parted company at the door and Edward gave me a sly wink. He could tell I was still getting over his kisses and suggestions. He followed my parents and I home as a wolf with Emily by his side, it was comforting to feel their presence by the road side and I knew that Edward would be asking Emily about our earlier conversation about mud. I closed my eyes, worried about whether she thought I actually meant....

**Sorry to leave it like this but, busy, busy, busy. If anything doesn't make sense then PM me. I'm English and I have a weird sense of humour. What did you think of the kissing bit? Should I turn up the heat? Hope I didn't disappoint.**

**XX**

**April**


	4. The Lion, The Witch and The Bedroom

**Heya if anyone has any idea of what they think should happen next then let me know because I'm running out of inspiration. There's a kissing scene in here that i agonized over. The wording after it, I really struggled with. I hope it was worth the effort.**

**Disclaimer = I only own my story and some clothes and books and stuff. You know I wonder how many people would bid on a day with Edward (If he were real) if he was on EBay. Tee Hee. I'd spend my LIFE savings.**

I fell onto my bed, beside Edward, at 11 o'clock.

"Sorry" I murmured as he wrapped his arms around my waist, "They think something's up, they thought I looked flushed. They were asking about our disappearance earlier" He gave a low laugh at that.

"Well, they were right about you being flushed." He murmured and then finally after hours of waiting he kissed me again. We had only been laid there for a few minutes when I snatched a breath and suddenly Edward was gone from underneath me. I looked around shocked and found him as a lion standing stock still on my carpet facing my back wall window. His hackles were up and his lips drawn back to show his teeth. He let rip a growl and then roared quietly. He slowly retreated until he as at the edge of my bed. I hadn't moved since Edward had first Shifted but now I moved to the back wall of my room.

"Selena, go away" He said menacingly. Now I squashed myself even further into the wall. With a gasp the memories came flooding back. The first time I saw Selena, how I felt sorry for her, an orphan, how I befriended her, how she betrayed my trust, took my boyfriend. How she kidnapped me and tortured me, all because of my ancestors. All to find out if I was a Shifter, and when it turned out I wasn't, how she tortured me because I was the dead end to years of research. How Edward rescued me. And how I thought she was gone for good. Gone for ever. Now what did she want? The memories flicked through my head like a film on fast forward. I came back from the past with a jolt.

I caught the final words of Edward's rant at Selena.

"Don't you think you've done enough damage, Bella still has nightmares about that. She screams in her sleep. She screams because she is going through the pain you inflicted again and again. I'm the only person who stuck by her. You know she doesn't Shift so leave her alone. Don't you think you've done enough Selena." I was unsurprised to find that mixed with my absolute fear for my life was my absolute pride in Edward and my love for him.

"Oh, I haven't come for her." replied the voice "I've come to warn you that very soon you're little sister will be going missing." It was odd hearing the voice I had come to fear issuing from thin air.

"You little..." Edward trailed off in his anger.

"Not by me" she said disapprovingly. "Paul is coming for her" her voice softened infinitesimally when she spoke his name. Selena could see the future she really was warning us. The air shimmered and Edward Shifted back. He turned to me and I saw the fear that flashed through his eyes. Then he just looked tired and resigned. I wondered what Selena had seen I didn't want to press him into telling me but I knew he would with time. He came and sat beside me on the bed and said

"You can move now Bella, she's gone" I only then noticed that I was frozen against the wall.

"A little help?" I asked. Edward didn't even smile at my incapability to move, but he gently pulled me away from the wall and laid me on the bed next to him. His hand stroked softly up and down my arm absentmindedly, he only ever did that when he was deep in thought. The door burst open with a bang.

"BELLA? BELL.....a" My dad stopped shouting when he saw Luke and I on the bed. He was momentarily speechless and then he continued. "What was that noise earlier. It sounded like, like growling or something." He looked embarrassed.

"Um, Dad? Growling?" I asked dryly.

"Yes, and are you getting cheeky with me again. Yes you are. Don't even think about it young lady. You may be 16 but I do not have any qualms about grounding you, and don't think I'm only threatening you. It was over a year ago when you had your 'incident' and I am past feeling sorry for you." He took a deep breath and his face returned to its normal colour. "Now you kids be responsible" he added and took his leave of us. I slowly turned around and saw my shock mirrored on Luke's face. We both started laughing simultaneously. A gust of wind from the open bedroom window, which Selena had left from, stopped us both in the middle of another out burst. I saw the light die in Edward's eyes and his face resume the same brooding expression as before. I turned back over and Edward's hand continued its path up and down my arm as if it hadn't been disrupted. I mentally ran through my dad's single sided conversation with us. I stopped when I got to his use of the word 'incident'. Suddenly I remembered the other incident Selena had caused.

"_Mark?" I asked. He was standing outside my door with Selena, one arm around her waist._

"_We've got something to tell you!" Mark, my boyfriend of two years, now ex. looked excitedly at my best friend. His use of the word 'we' worried me. _

"_Selena's pregnant, we're going to have a baby." and my world collapsed. I stared at them unaware that every tear I shed stretched Selena's enormous smile wider. I stared at them knowing that I needed to congratulate them but unable to. I stared at them and then I fainted. _

_Waking in a strange place is never nice, but when you realize what happened before you went to sleep it makes it worse. I tried so hard to forget what happened, but it kept coming back. Taunting me. Making me feel worse every time. I stopped talking to Selena and refused to even talk about Mark. We had been so close for years and then we started going out and we were in love for two years. Then Selena turned up. He dumped me by email and they were going out within a few days. I was devastated. Then 'they' got pregnant. They had a gorgeous little boy with raven black curls and eyes the colour of the ocean. They gave him the most unsuitable name. Quaint and boring. Paul._

I looked up shocked. It was dark outside. I must have fallen asleep. I shuddered.

"Shhhhhhh" Luke's voice murmured gently in my ear. "It's okay, I know, I know."

"Oh really." I said lashing out at him in my pain. "You don't know a thing. Your best friend didn't sleep with me and get me pregnant. Did he?" I asked. I jumped out of the bed. "Did he?" I insisted. He opened his mouth but I stopped him. "Don't even think about saying that you get it. You may be able to read my memories but you won't ever understand how much it hurt me. You'll never understand." I broke off into sobs. Edward held out his hand to me. I slowly sank back onto the bed.

"Then let me." He whispered. "I can only understand if you let me. Let go of all the inhibitions you have and let me see it all." I just stared at him. "All of it." He insisted. I nodded in consent. He drew me down next to him again but this time he laid me facing him. Even this simple movement made my heart drum. He looked me straight in the eyes and I saw his become unfocused. His breathing slowed down and I paced mine to it. I inhaled in shock.

"Well this has never happened before." Edward remarked.

"I can hear you" I breathed quietly. I could hear his voice in my head. I was watching his face and he wasn't talking out loud. He was talking in my head.

"Let's try something. Concentrate on a memory. Anything, but make it a strong one." I slowly delved into the depths of my brain searching for a memory. I stopped in a dark little corner.

_God this is heaven! I'm the luckiest person in the world I thought. Edward and I were laid on my bed. He was supporting all of his weight on his fore arms but the length of his body was brushing along mine. He rolled over so that I was laid with my head on his chest. He moved his hand slowly from my hip to my knee. His hand curled around my calf and hitched my leg around his hip What was he thinking._

"_Good practice." He said gruffly. _

I came back to reality and was met by a flood of sensation. Like that night I was remembering, I had my leg around Edward's hip and he had his lips on mine.

"Stop a minute" I said. He looked at me in surprised. As a rule, I never said stop. "What was that? Why could you talk? What did you see? I mean was it......" Edward put his hand over my mouth to stop the stream of questions.

"Only people who have a really strong telepathic link have a connection like that. It's very rare. It must be because of last year when..." This time I was the one to put my hand over his mouth.

"Don't." I warned him. "Well it seems our experiment worked." I broke the gravity of the situation with ease.

"It worked very well. I have to go and speak to my parents about this and about Paul." He kissed me gently, obviously intending to leave straight away, but I had other ideas. I kneeled up to his height and wrapped my arms around his neck, he gently lowered me back onto the bed and kissed me hard, then he was gone.

"God you're infuriating." I grumbled and a ghostly chuckle echoed through my room. I slowly laid back on the pillows of my now messy bed and closed my eyes. I knew he would be back, I just didn't know when, so I might as well catch up on some sleep.

_I couldn't scream anymore. My throat was raw. I stared through the gloom to where a grey rat sat and stared at me with coal black eyes. I stared back coldly, what right did it have to look at me? I may be in rags and covered in half healed cuts and bruises, but it was a rat. Even in the darkest dungeon I still had a better life than it. There was a slight bit of light filtering through the crack under the door and in that light the rat sat. I was sure that I saw it smile and turn to look at the door shaking it's head. I was going mad already. There was a slight shimmer in the air around me, like when Selena walked in, and then there was the most gorgeous boy ever sitting in front of me. _

"_Hello" He said, and on impulse I replied like I would my friends._

"_I would say Good Afternoon, night or morning but I kinda lost track of time" I always ended up making a fool of myself in front of stunning boys._

"_You're not making a fool of yourself, and I'm not as stunning as you think." he said answering my thoughts. I blushed._

"_How did.... you.... uh ....... "I lost my train of thought when he looked at me. The power of his gaze was dazzling. His eyes were so beautiful; they were a sparkling green colour, with dark hidden depths. I was usually good at reading people but something about him was lost on me. He reminded me of Selena, I couldn't read her at first either, but that was only because I refused to believe what I was reading. Malice and hatred. I refused to believe it. If only I had, I wouldn't be here now. If only. But there isn't any point dwelling on the past, it's not like we can go back in time. Unfortunately._

I woke to a cold, bright morning. My duvet was on the floor, bad dreams again. I never had any when Edward was here so he can't have come back. Huh. I put on some clothes, I was so glad that I was in my last year we could basically wear anything as long as we were showing the school badge, be it on trousers, T-shirts, jumpers or coats. By the time I had eaten my breakfast and brushed my hair, I was running late.

"This is what comes of relying on your boyfriend rather than an alarm clock." I grumbled to myself.

"What was that?" my mum asked. I'm sure she knows something. Edward says she has a very perceptive mind. That's my mum all over. Perceptive. Sometimes I wonder if she knew about Selena, she never liked her. She said she was a bad influence, Edward wasn't here then and she tries not to think about her at all now so he can't really find out her opinion of Selena.

I suppose I'll never know, I guess I'll always be speculating. The most we know for certain is that she was a Group Four, Lower Class. I was in my mum's car before I got the text. It said

Something's come up, I'll pick you up by the main entrance. Xxxx.

I got my mum to drop me at the main entrance, close enough that she wouldn't suspect I was skiving but far enough away that the staff on reception wouldn't see Edward pick me up. I waited anxiously, his text had scared me, It had been so abrupt, the only thing that stopped me having a panic attack was the kisses on the end of the message. I waited petrified, my mind frozen. Maybe I was over-reacting, but all my nerves were on red alert. All my senses screamed at me to get away, sure that what was to come was going to hurt me. Maybe it was just that the circumstances were all too similar to last summer when Selena took me. She had me ring my parents and tell them that I was staying with a friend. Traitor. The hatred I still felt towards her surprised me, it roiled in my stomach and bubbled up my spine, then with a lightning flash of electricity through my body, I changed. Suddenly I was running, running so fast that I couldn't even feel the wind that should theoretically be stopping me in my tracks. I shouldn't be able to run this fast. With a sudden rush of understanding, I finally slowed. I glanced around me, I had covered 4 miles in seconds, I was standing outside my house. Just then the phone rang; I grabbed hold of the zip on the pocket of my coat and yanked it down in my haste, with a tearing sound my jacket ripped apart at the seams. As my phone spiraled towards the ground a hand flickered out and grabbed it. With a gasp I realized that it was mine. My reactions were ten times faster, I could run ten times faster, my brain was working overtime; I could feel the answer to a very important question emerging from the back of my mind. The phone rang again.

"Hello" I answered automatically.

"BELLA, where the hell are you?" Edward nearly shrieked at me. (**Do you think he can shriek?)**

"Are you there?" I asked, I could probably run back to school in a flash and he wouldn't know the difference.

"At school, waiting to pick you up." he replied and I could hear the anger at the back of his voice.

"I'm around the corner, I'll be about two seconds." and that wasn't a lie. I _was_ around the corner and I _would_ be two seconds. I closed the mobile with a snap, and started running. I was surprised that I could stop, it was so exhilarating. I had a power, an actual power. I wouldn't even guess at a group I have no experience with stuff like that. Except for Edward. I daren't even hope that I had anything on top of Speed, like Edward, he has Shifting and Memory Reading. He was pacing by his mum's car, I sped up, and I knew that all you would be able to see was a slight disturbance in the air, a shimmering. I skidded to a stop behind him, and silently wrapped my arms around his waist.

"Sorry" I murmured onto his neck. He spun around so that we were face to face extracting himself from my arms.

"Do you realize the scare you gave me?" he asked. I stared petulantly at the ground; I didn't know that I was going to unearth my power. But Edward didn't either.

"Sorry, but I have a valid reason." He frowned at me and raised an eyebrow. Skeptical as always. To prove my point I started running. I sprinted around the school a few times relaxing as soon as I sped up, I could see Edward's face frozen in a look of surprise as I flashed past. His mouth hung open in shock. I slowed down to a walk and tapped his chin, and I commented mildly,

"You'll catch flies if you're not careful." He closed his mouth with a snap and the tendons in his jaw strained tight. I grabbed his hand and pulled him towards me.

"Talk to me." I begged quietly. He snatched me to his chest and gave me a fierce hug and I knew it was so I couldn't see his face.

"Congratulations." he seemed to struggle to say that one word. "Welcome to my world." I saw the slight tightening in his eyes when he said that. "Come on lets run back to mine, I still need to speak to you and you need to see my uncle." His uncle was the main classifier and tester of P.S.A's (People of Special Ability), he worked for the Board of Discoverers for six years and now held a prominent position in the company. I gulped. Edward locked eyes with mine, intertwined our finger's and I knew he could see how petrified I was, it was written all over my face.

"Hey, it's okay. My Uncle's nice, any man called Herbert would be." I couldn't even summon a smile for appearances sake.

"I've only just found out I have powers, what 10 minutes ago, and already I'm going to see a Classifier?" I asked incredulously. "Atleast give me the chance to experiment." I pleaded.

"Do you really want to do that? We have to go and see him Bella what if you lost control or have another untapped power. You could hurt me Bella, so come on." he said and he sounded like my Dad. Do you really want to do that Bella? Do you really think that Bella? I pulled a face. He sounded exactly like my Dad. That was sickening. In my whole life no-one had spoken to me as condescendingly as my dad does, and now here was my boyfriend, my whole future, telling me what to do. He stretched his hand out to me,

"Please Bella for me. I'll be there the whole time, I won't leave you. I promise." I knew he was right and gave a disgruntled sigh.

"I'll race you" I said in answer to his proclamation, instantly brightening at the thought. His tight smile was not an immediate reaction; he struggled to force it onto his face.

"Okay" I didn't understand the hurt in his tone. His pain was my pain and when he wasn't happy, I wasn't. He was killing my buzz.

"On Your Marks, Get Set, GO." I shouted.

**Any thoughts? Drop me a review. Was the kissing scene up to standard?**

**XX**

**April**


	5. Panther Woman

**Hello all you people reading this. I love you all so much that I wrote four whole pages for you to review (hint hint). I really enjoyed writing this chapter; I think it shows the more loving side of Bella and Edward's relationship, as you have seen the physical bit. Now I will shut up so you can read. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer = No Edward for me. He and Bells are Stephanie's. **

Chapter 5 

The run was a thrill. The air rushing through my hair, whipping past my face made me shiver with glee. Edward ran by my side as a cheetah, I let him win; I didn't think his ego could take a blow that big. We slowed when we reached his house door and he Shifted back mid leap. Me, the clumsiest person in the world managed to trip over thin air. I bowled into Edward and he in turn smashed through his front door. I landed on top of him, and ignoring the fact that there was splintered wood everywhere and that we were in his house I kissed him. He threw caution to the wind and kissed me back fiercely. Suddenly, I heard a slight cough behind me. I looked up and immediately stood up. Edward just lay their and slowly turned bright red. His mum was glaring at us disapprovingly.

"Herbert's out the back Edward." She said whilst Edward clambered to his feet. I couldn't seem to make my legs work. I looked at Edward pleadingly and he took my hand quickly.

"Sorry Mum, I promised I would stay with Bella." He was begging her to forget about before.

"Stay with her when?" she asked, her curiosity getting the better of her.

"Bella?" He asked me. "It needs to be seen to be believed." I nodded.

"Where should I go?" His house wasn't enormous.

"Get one of the shirts off my bed. Mum put them there this morning." He said. I nodded again and ran. Within a few seconds I was standing in front of Faye, his mum, with the shirt. She blinked and opened and closed her mouth, it took me less time to get used to than it did for her to.

"Um…Herbert's…um….outside." She managed to say and I took Edward's hand again. He had to pull me to get me to keep walking.

"Relax." He murmured again and again.

"Then take my mind off it." I replied slightly louder. "Tell me what the urgent text was for earlier. You know, I'm committing a crime here." I felt him hesitate slightly.

"Oh GOD. What happened? Tell me Edward." Then I froze, Selena's warning came rushing back to me with astonishing intensity. "Not Em, please don't......" I trailed off and looked at Edward. His face was pained. The kitchen walls started spinning around me and Edward's voice came from afar. I felt my legs give way and then I was sitting in a chair with my head between my knees. I blinked and sat up slowly. Edward's face was bone white.

"Jesus Bella. Are you trying to kill me?" He demanded and instead of waiting for an answer, he started kissing every inch of my skin that he could reach. My cheeks, my forehead, my jaw, my neck and my shoulders. He snatched up both of my hands and held them to his chest. I could feel his heart beating under my palms.

"Look at me Leia." I stared into the hypnotizing, green pools that were his eyes. "Paul has taken Emily. She left a note." He pulled a scrap of wrinkled paper from his pocket. I opened it with shaking hands and Edward had to remind me to breathe. As I was about to unfold it to its full capacity, Edward's hand rested on mine.

"Whatever happens from now, know that I love you with every fiber of my being and that my heart beats only for you." In any other context his words found have sounded cheesy but they fell from his tongue easily, and his velvet voice made them sound like poetry. I nodded my head.

"Thank You." I replied and forced myself to look at the note. It was scribbled quickly, not Emily's normal, careful calligraphy. She had been in a hurry.

_Everyone, someone has come to take me away. _

_I know it will break your hearts to have me gone, but you cannot do anything. _

_Do not blame yourselves, especially you Edward. _

_I am leaving without a struggle, why make this worse than it already is?_

_Just know that I love you all and am grateful for everything you have ever done for me._

_Stay strong._

_For me._

_Emily XX _

I gulped in shock and re read the goodbye a few more times. It was an un-necessary gesture as the words were branded on my heart. All I could think was "Not her." My bouncy Emily. The girl who wanted a whirlwind romance. To be swept off her feet. That might never happen now. I looked at Edward and knew that my face mirrored his. We shared identical expressions of loss, grief and self-blame. I reached out my hand and rested it against Edward's cheek.

"We need to be strong, just like she said." I whispered. Then I stood up. "Come on. If we're going to find her, I need to fine tune my powers." I started walking away determinedly. Edward grabbed my wrist.

"No." He said simply.

"I can't just sit and watch Edward. I want to help, and nothing you say will change that." I glared at him. He was so protective. It was great when I was getting teased but when it was something I was desperate to do and he said no, and then I wasn't happy. He was obviously going to threaten to tie me up somewhere. I could see the glint in his eyes.

"I can outrun you now." I reminded him and his shoulders slumped.

"Relax." I said taking his hand again and walking into the garden. I was shaking with fear. Then I snorted. A man with only half a head of brilliant orange hair was pottering in the flowers. He was ruddy faced but of average height and wiry with clear blue eyes and a straight nose. He looked good for his age and Edward was obviously related to him. They had the same trustworthy smile.

"Good description." He suddenly called from the other end of the garden. I stared at him in shock. He walked steadily towards us and I grasped Edward's hands even more tightly between mine.

"I'm Herbert Rogers, Mind Reader." He held out his hand to shake and I shook it lightly.

"Pleased to meet you Mr. Rogers. I'm Bella Swan" I replied smoothly. My ability to hide my emotions came from years of practice. I started acting when I was five, playing little parts in plays, music video's and the odd T.V show. As I got older I joined the local acting school and spent most of my time either rehearsing or performing. I had lain off a bit in the last year or so, since the Selena incident but old habits die hard. And in this case were helpful.

"Please call me Herbert." He put me at ease as soon as those words left his mouth and Luke sighed, feeling my tense muscles relax. He pulled his hand away for a split second and started sucking in his finger. I gasped. I had pierced his skin with my nails.

"OhmyGod." My words came out garbled. He pecked my lips and winked. "Give me two seconds." He walked away, shifting mid stride. I little brown dog sat in a patch of sunlight and started licking its paw.

"The more I look at him, the more I love him." I muttered. I wasn't expecting an answer but a soft voice said

"I know how you feel. I loved my late wife dearly, but everyone must go at some point." Herbert sounded sad but he seemed to have accepted her death.

"I'm really sorry for your loss." I mumbled in reply as Luke started trotting towards us. I stifled a giggle when he grabbed a ball and sat near my heel. He spat it out as he Shifted and this time I couldn't help but laugh as he rubbed mud off his face.

"Ah, to be a dog." Even Herbert laughed this time.

Right, let's get down to business." Luke said matter of factly. He took my hand and I was careful not to touch his cuts. We walked to the shed at the end of the little garden and Herbert un-locked the door. He went in ahead of us and I heard keys jangling and some worrying banging noises.

"Are you okay?" He asked me and I smiled. I was so lucky to have him. He was always so considerate and thoughtful. I nodded.

"I'm with you." I answered simply and he kissed me sweetly. Herbert stuck his head through the door and beckoned with one finger. We walked inside and I quickly realized the shed was empty of tools. It held a table and 6 chairs and a set of stairs led to, what appeared to be, an underground cabin. Herbert went first, but I still descended in darkness. However with Luke's hand on my shoulder I felt reassured. When we were both on the ground, a switch was flipped and rows of lights plinked to life. I gasped and backed into Luke's arms instinctively.

"Welcome to my humble aboad." **(It means house, where you live. It's English)** Herbert said lightly. I just stared, slowly regaining the use of my voice.

"HUMBLE!!!" I shrieked and both of the men winced. "Christ man, what is this place?" I said whilst casting my eyes around the colossal room. It held a number of exercise machines, a sports track and a full sized lab. But the most shocking thing of all was on the back wall. In an enormous cabinet sat shelf upon shelf of every weapon you could name.

"Bloody hell." I murmured and Luke kissed my cheek, stifling a chuckle.

"We need to get on with this." Herbert commented mildly. I nodded. "Now, what powers have you found so far?" He asked.

"Just running, fast." I said absentmindedly, still staring at the room.

"Run five times around the track." he ordered and I gave the room one last sweep and then started running. It took me about 5 seconds to do it and I stopped in front of Herbert, grinning wildly. He nodded slowly.

"Well that's Speed." he said. "But I wonder why this didn't happen with Selena." He mused quietly. I shuddered involuntarily and Luke touched my cheek soothingly.

"I know why." I whispered, just loud enough to hear. Both of the guys looked at me, intrigued, and waited for an explanation.

"When I was with Selena I was so scared. You know Luke." I said to them. As I said more my voice got louder. "I was never angry at her, just scared. That was the trigger, anger. When Luke texted me at school, I just got angry at Selena. I could feel this, this indescribable, well, rage. At first it was just a feeling but as I thought more about it, I just got angrier. And then something snapped, and I started running. I went home because that was the first place my mind thought of. For me safety is being at home." I finished my speech and took a deep breath.

"Well, that could be a way to unlock more powers." Edward said excitedly, glancing at Herbert. He nodded.

"What exactly were you thinking about?" Herbert queried. I cast my mind back.

"Just that Selena was a traitor; I wanted to kill her for taking me away from my family." I spat. Edward glanced at Herbert for what seemed like permission. Herbert nodded and the corners of his mouth lifted slightly. Edward walked towards me, but kept out of range of my hands.

"But you didn't." the loathing in his voice surprised me. "You were a coward, you couldn't kill her. She took you away and you weren't even angry." He sounded venomous; each word was a slice in my heart. He was goading me, trying to get me angry. And it was working. He leered at me and he didn't look like my Edward. He opened his mouth to continue the assault but he same feeling as earlier licked at the base of my spine and I snarled. Who was he to call me a coward? I didn't bend to that awful torture. I didn't break. I bared my teeth angrily and Edward cast a wary glance at Herbert who looked just as worried. I knew they were trying to help, but boy, was I angry. I felt a scratching on my nails and I looked down, they had grown into claws. I felt my eyes narrow slightly and my scalp tingled. Luke looked petrified now.

"Bella? Honey?" He said tentatively and his voice snapped me out of my stupor. Then I caught sight of my reflexion in some mirrored glass. Ah.

**Like it or not, let me know. Also if you find any typos let me know as well as I am a perfectionist and HATE mistakes. If someone wants to Beta let me know. My mum has offered to let a publisher from the University she works at read this story when it's done. I originally wrote this with characters called Leia and Luke so when I am finished the publisher will read the original version. Constructive criticism is GREATLY appreciated; though please don't CRUSH my dreams of being an AUTHOR. (Me depressed is NOT fun)**

**XX**

**April**


	6. Read This Please and Im Sorry

READ THIS BEFORE THE STORY

I originally wrote this story with characters called Luke and Leia, but for Fan Fiction I changed them to Edward and Bella. As was considerately pointed out by one of my readers, I slipped up a few times and forgot to change the names. I apologise for this and over the next few weeks will make an effort to correct the mistakes. However, this AN was not just to notify you of this fact. As of June this year I am officially a year 10 student which means I start my GCSE's. These are the most important tests of my Secondary school career and I am going to have to work harder than I have over the last 10 years in order to pass them.

Unfortunately for you, this means that after I have published the chapters that I have already written, my career as an author will be postponed. Do not mistake me, and think that I am giving up. I am not. I will continue to write in my spare time and when I have completed the entire story I will publish it, for all to read. You may have realised that I am writing this chapter by chapter and this presents another problem. I occasionally, actually, an awful lot, run into a dry spell. I get to a point where I physically can't write any more until I have more inspiration. This is more commonly known as writers block. I hate it, and so do many, even all, other writers. I have thrown myself into trying to finish and just can't seem to. I will try. Again I am really sorry, but I beg you, please, if you haven't already, read this story, please, please, please read it and review it, I will still respond to reviews.

XX

April


	7. OMG

**AN Heya, here we go again. This is the second last chapter for a while, but don't be worried I will be back.**

**XX**

**April**

**Disclaimer = Stephenie Meyer owns Edward and Bella, though if I could I would lock Edward in my bedroom and….. lol.**

Chapter 6 

Staring back at me was a half human panther. My hair was black and my skin a lot darker than normal. My nails were now 2 inch long claws and my eyes were a golden yellow colour. As I watched my reflection, I grew whiskers from my nose. I inhaled deeply and grinned. My hand shot up to my mouth in surprise. Cautiously, I opened my mouth and ran my fingers over my canines. I had FANGS. There was a stunned silence behind me, so I slowly turned around and said.

"What else?" Edward just pointed weakly at my backside. I twisted my head and screamed. It echoed loudly in the room.

"I have a tail? This is your fault Edward, you just HAD to get me angry, who knew what could happen and now this has HAPPENED." I said to him, automatically baring my teeth. I could feel my tail flicking from side to side and my hands were raised in front of me, looking rather dangerous. Then Edward started laughing and Herbert joined in with gusto. I couldn't help but laugh and as I felt my anger fade, I knew that I was turning normal again. As soon as Edward could talk again he pulled me into his arms.

"Your face." he managed to gasp, tears of laughter rolling down his cheeks. I turned to Herbert who was fully recovered from his laughing fit.

"So, what does that class as?" I asked him, pulling away from Edward. He smiled.

"Good news, having both Speed and Half Form means that you're a Group Two." I shrieked loudly and threw myself into Edward's arms again, kissing both his cheeks and then his lips. Herbert coughed quietly.

"I will organize a training schedule for both of you. This life takes a lot of commitment but when you finish the course you will be able to train others. The course consists of 5 modules that I will explain about in your first lesson. They will be on weekends and after school down here. I will give Edward the paperwork you both need to fill out. Any questions?" he asked after shooting his information at us.

"Why is Edward only starting the course now?" I asked, genuinely curious.

"Another of my abilities is to detect un-born powers, yours have been brewing for weeks, and this course needs two people of similar grouping and ability in order to be completed." Then he chivvied us up the stairs

"Go have fun on your last day of freedom." he joked, but his words weren't far from the truth. We walked into the house buried in our thoughts and sat down in the lounge. I felt my phone vibrate in my bag and picked it up slowly, digesting too much information to work more speedily. As I was digging through the junk in my bag I came across two cards and immediately brightened as a plan of sorts formed in my mind. Slowly I leaned into Edward and whispered. "I just found our fake I.D's, we can go clubbing before we get serious with this course." he smiled at me. At heart we were both party freaks and he started nodding madly. I grabbed my mobile and checked the text.

"Gotta go honey but meet you on the corner at 10 o'clock yeah?" I asked whilst I dashed for the door. Edward grabbed my hand as I jogged past him.

"How long will it take you to get home?" he asked as if it was obvious, and it was.

"Ah, so I have ten minutes to say goodbye." I smirked and dropped my bag, wrapping my arms around his neck. I paused when our faces were barely centimeters apart and ran my fingers through his floppy brown hair

"Hmmm." I sighed as he started kissing my neck. "Ten minutes is a very, very long time." I emphasized. He just nodded and planted his lips on mine. My body turned to jelly when my mouth met his, and I happily sailed into peaceful oblivion. I was desperate to stay with Edward like this forever, but I had to pull away and run home. I blew him a kiss as I sprinted out of the room. "Be strong for her." I whispered to him and then I was outside my house. I smoothed my hair in the lounge windows and then I opened the door. I could hear sobbing coming from somewhere inside the house and I immediately ran towards the source. I threw open my parent's bedroom door and froze at what I saw; my mother sprawled on the floor, her hands desperately clinging to her duvet.

"Mum?" I asked quietly and she raised her tear stained face. I was always told that I looked like my mum and you could only sometimes tell that she was my parent not my sister. But when she cried, she looked so young and so vulnerable that even I felt older.

What happened?" I asked taking a step towards her, and setting myself into my 'sympathetic' mode.

"Your father his run off with his secretary. He left me a note asking me to sign the divorce settlement. Bella what have I done wrong?" She sobbed and I wrapped my arms around her comfortingly, right now I had to set aside my murderous feelings towards my traitorous father and help my mother.

"Shh." I whispered into her hair, handing her some tissues. "You didn't do anything. He's just having a mid life crisis. Shh. I'll sort everything out." I rubbed her arm soothingly, whilst she slowly calmed down. After a while she sat up and hugged me tightly.

"Thank You Bella, you are the best daughter a mother could ask for." her smile was strained; she was pushing her feelings away and concentrating on being a mother.

"Let me take care of the paper work." I told her, and she nodded her thanks. Divorce papers would be too much. I glanced at the clock and realized that I had agreed to see Edward in 45 minutes.

"Mum, I have plans with Edward tonight but if you want I will cancel and stay here with you." I didn't really want to stay. I was getting depressed.

"No, you go." She said, ushering me out the door. I leaned in and pecked her on the cheek unexpectedly.

"I love you." I said to her and then went and got ready.

I ran to the corner at exactly 10 o'clock, though it was a struggle in four inch stilettos and a dress that only just extended past the tops of my thighs. It was dark red and had a chunky silver belt around the waist. I had my long blonde hair waving around my shoulders and a silver headband in. I didn't plaster the make up on; it was subtle and accentuated my eyes and lips. I stopped wearing lip stick when Edward and I started going out because I knew from experience that lip gloss gets absorbed when you kiss and lip stick just goes everywhere. He was standing waiting and looking as breathtaking as usual. He hadn't seen me yet so I paused to stare at him and prepare for my own entrance. He was wearing jeans and a t-shirt with the suit jacket I requested over the top. What's cooler than the 'boyfriend jacket'? He looked gorgeous and his brown hair was blowing in the wind. I stopped running and checked my hair in a near-by car window. I walked towards him slowly, swaying my hips and had the satisfaction of watching his jaw drop open. When I was within hearing distance he started talking.

"You...um.....look....um....I...wow." he finished lamely.

"You don't look half bad yourself." I whispered seductively in his ear and threw back my head and laughed.

"Oh Herbert said we need to be round early tomorrow so I was thinking we just pull a sicky to get off of school and go round about 10 o'clock." I held up our I.D's. Then we both said simultaneously, "Hangovers." and laughed. It was common knowledge that whenever Edward and I partied, we went wild. Usually, we would crash at his place and get up at around 1 o'clock the following afternoon, drink black coffee until we were able to walk and then we would just lounge around all day, tomorrow we would have to drag ourselves out of bed at 9 am in order to get ready. We walked hand in hand and I just skipped up to the bouncer, smiled, showed him my I.D and walked inside. Edward followed and threw him an apologetic smile. I don't know what he was apologizing for though. As soon as I was through the thresh hold I pulled Edward onto the dance floor and sighed blissfully. Nothing like a good dance to make you forget all of your problems, but at the back of my mind hovered a voice demanding I tell Edward about the divorce, but right now, I couldn't face his pity.

**There we go again. Don't be mad, she will tell him, she just wants to enjoy her night out. Like it, dislike it. Let me know, but if you decide to flame, atleast justify it with facts and don't leave it anonymous, that just annoys me. Tell your friends.**

**XX**

**April**


	8. The First Fight

**Heya lovers. This is my first fight scene in combat training and I can't decide whether it's any good or not. Let me know. Yeah?**

**Disclaimer= I own lots of Twilight related goods, but not Twilight. Ah, if only dreams could become reality.**

Chapter 7

I crashed out on Edward's bed and I didn't wake up until 9 o'clock the following day, and that was early for a weekend and after a night out clubbing. I could smell someone frying bacon downstairs and my mouth watered for a second before I felt my pounding head. I clambered over Edward with one hand clamped over my mouth and bolted into the en suite bathroom. I heard Edward groan and felt as he Shifted. It was so unfair that he could get away from the smell. I moaned as another bout of nausea hit me. I jumped up and opened all of the windows and started spraying deodorant around the bathroom. I took time brushing my teeth and then put my hand on the door handle. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Edward's massive shower. It was calling my name. I sighed and quickly stripped down and hopped inside. The hot water was soothing and though it didn't get rid of my hangover, it took the edge off. When I climbed out I peeked through a gap in the door cautiously, my clothes were in the bag that I had at Edward's for when I slept over. Luckily he wasn't back from his little run so I started getting changed. I closed the window in the hope that if he came back before I was decent then he would take the hint and stay away a bit longer. I was just about to pull my t-shirt on when I heard a thud. I turned around in time to see an eagle sliding down the window, it's eyes were nearly popping out of it's head.

"Edward." I shrieked worried and slightly outraged. I dashed downstairs and shot into the kitchen, skidding on the tiles.

"AH!!!!" I screamed and tensed, waiting to hit the floor.

"Careful." Edward breathed in my ear, his arms wrapping around my waist. I twisted slightly and noticed his red cheeks and tousled hair.

"Enjoy the view?" I asked him and he just looked embarrassed. He opened his mouth and then closed it again. His eyes seemed to be looking anywhere but at me, and then I noticed. I still didn't have a t-shirt on and his hands were resting on my bare stomach. Carefully, I stood upright and whispered to him.

"Look at me Edward." We slowly locked eyes and I smiled. "Relax, okay? I'll be down in minute. Are you going to make breakfast? Please?" I stuck out my bottom lip in a pout.

"Don't I always?" He answered me. I grinned and started to skip out of the room but Edward's hand caught my wrist and he pulled me back towards him. He leaned down and asked. "Do you realize how beautiful you are?" I just blushed and gently pecked his cheek. He didn't stop me from leaving this time, but I could feel his eyes watching my retreating figure.

It didn't take long to make breakfast. We only managed a few slices of dry toast, but we had to boil the kettle at least 4 times for coffee. At ten to 10 Herbert marched through the house, calling our names. He seemed very surprised to find us awake and in the kitchen. He even had the decency to let us have some aspirin before he dragged us into the training room. He started us off with an in-depth look at our schedules and then he spent an hour going through the module, before making us memorize combat rules. I was surprised to find that I had two hours one on one tutoring with Herbert to get me up to speed on the rules of P.S.A's and all the things Edward learnt when he could talk. After our brains were thoroughly warmed up and tired out Herbert announced that it was sparring time. I internally groaned. I felt like screaming at him, I do have a HANGOVER you know? I groaned out loud when I found out we had to wear specially designed combat suits to register points and to protect ourselves. Edward was allowed to wear loose jogging trousers and a very tight white t-shirt. Over the top he wore a padded leather jacket and I thought it a shame to cover up his amazing torso. Then Herbert sprung my outfit on me. I nearly hit the roof. Emily was an aspiring designer and she designed and made all of our combat outfits before she was snatched.

"It's all for her." Edward whispered in my ear and I chanted it like it mantra over and over as Herbert passed me the suit.

"You can get changed in here. We will go upstairs." They both retreated towards the stairs and I wondered why until I saw that I had Shifted un-consciously. I could hear them walking around in the main shed and it made the cavernous room seem even emptier. One wall was covered in mirrors so I sighed and turned my back to them, pulling on the outfit. I spun around to face the mirror and gaped. Emily would pay for this.

"OH MY GOD!!!" I hissed and I could feel my tail protruding from a hole in the back of the material. If only Herbert hadn't told her he could feel my powers then I wouldn't be standing in an empty room in a pair of leather trousers so tight they looked painted on, a matching jacket to go over the black corset. With my outfit and my feet clad in 4 inch heeled black boots and my hair black from my change, I looked bad. I could hear Edward clattering down the stairs, reacting to my earlier 'OH MY GOD' shriek. He started shouting before he could see me.

"BELLA? Are you....." he stopped when he saw me. His mouth hanging open in astonishment. The outfit left little to the imagination.

"You look.....um.....really....err.......really.....um....hot." he stammered, his eyes roaming over my body. I suppose, clad in skintight leather, I did look hot. "Emily is a genius." He stated, regaining his composure slightly. Herbert wandered into the room as I was trying to calm down and get rid of my tail, ear, fangs, claws and whiskers.

"Don't bother with that. You'll need them in a minute when we start." he ushered us onto an area marked with white paint. "We'll start with just light punches; the suits register foreign contact and put a point on the electronic scoreboard." He began. "The rules are. Bella you stay changed okay?" I nodded. "Edward, you can Shift into Panther form only, because than you match speed and power with Bella. If you step out of the marked area you forfeit a point. I think that's it. Start when you hear the buzzer." He backed away from us and headed towards a scoreboard with a red button the side.

"Don't even think about letting me win this Edward, just because I'm your girlfriend and you love me, doesn't mean you can go easy on me, and if you try and pretend then you won't be touching me for a week." He glared at me, and my tail flicked from side to side in my anger, then he Shifted and snarled at me.

BUUUUUUUUUZZZZZZZZZ

He jumped at me and tried to hook his leg under mine and trip me up, but his move backfired as I jumped and as he was regaining his footing, landed three punches in quick succession on his back.

"If you want to fight dirty. Then two can play at that game." I smirked and bit my bottom lip lightly, widening my eyes innocently. Edward was transfixed. I took my chance then but overstepped slightly and as I wobbled, I felt a light punch on my stomach followed by another on my side. I growled a sound straight from my boots. Edward Shifted and slipped between my legs. He Shifted back when he was behind me and landed a double punch combination on my back. I spun around and we continued landing blows for a few minutes. We had the same stamina and were of equal strength when I was changed and he was normal. I knew it was underhanded but I had to do something to finish this before I tired. I fixed my mind on our family night the other day when Edward and I had gone outside. I directed my thoughts towards Edward and to my amazement; he bit back a moan and stopped moving. Quicker than the human eye could see, I swept his legs out from under him and wrapped my legs around his in a Jujitsu potion called the grape vine. He opened his eyes as soon as I had him pinned and I preceded to softly punch every bit of his suit I could reach. I locked eyes with him and continued with my remembering.

BUUUUUUUUUZZZZZZZZZ

"Uh, I couldn't take anymore of that Bella." Oops, I had forgotten that he was a Mind Reader.

"Sorry Herbert." I called, un-winding my body from Edward's. He stood up, shaking off the tiredness in his muscles.

"That was dirty and underhanded..." He stopped his rant and his eyes lit up in admiration, "and absolutely amazing!!" He exclaimed. He was proud. I lifted one eyebrow in speculation. Was he angry? I saw Herbert shake his head out of the corner of my eye. I smiled.

"That was very good to watch and Read Bella. You followed the combat rules and found all the loopholes." He admitted. "But you didn't win." He smirked now.

"WHAT?" Edward and I asked simultaneously. Our eyes immediately shooting towards the scoreboard. I turned to Edward and the look of shock on his face.

"You won by one point, and I know you know that you did it." I said to him, trying to prove that I didn't mind. He hung his head, looking defeated.

"Well you _were_ on top of me. My hands _were_ pinned under your body. It wasn't hard to move them and get one more point everytime you punched me." He smiled timidly and I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Well done Edward, Bella. Same time tomorrow." Herbert said as he left us alone.

"Should I keep the suit then?" I asked, winking. He stared at me and then we both doubled over laughing. We were still teenagers after all. We had hormones and we had wants.

**YOU MUST READ THIS.**

**It has been brought to my attention that I have slipped up with names on a couple of chapters. I am writing this story as I go and the main characters names are Leia and Luke. I change them so that I can publish this story on Fan Fiction but sometimes I miss a few. If you find any please let me know where they are or if not just read it as Edward and Bella. Thank You and if you have a minute do you mind reviewing.**

**XX**

**April**


End file.
